This invention relates generally to an electrode matrix of the type used, for example, with liquid crystal television display panels, and more particularly, to a matrix electrode construction where the ratio of elemental cell electrode area relative to the gap area between the cell electrodes is increased. The cell electrodes are individually addressable. In one type of liquid crystal display system, a plurality of individual cell electrodes are arranged in a matrix of rows and columns, and a liquid crystal material is placed between opposed electrode arrays. When no voltage is applied across opposed electrodes, the liquid crystal material is clear and transparent. When a voltage is applied beyond a threshold level, the liquid crystal material takes on a frosted appearance which scatters the light. The degree of scattering depends on the amount of electrical potential across the electrodes; thus, gradations in the lighting level between cells is achieved. Thousands of individually controllable elemental liquid crystal cells may be used in a high-resolution display system. The quality of the display depends in a measure on how closely together individual display elements can be positioned. In the prior art, it has not been possible to eliminate the gaps between the elemental display cells.
What is needed is a matrix electrode constuction which allows for extremely close spacing of elemental cell electrodes while providing the capability to individually address each cell electrode.